


Special

by simplymoa



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney loved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Brian looked out from the balcony of Babylon, watching the mass of bodies writhing. Sighing, he took another swig from his bottle of Beck's and turned around, rolling his eyes not so discreetly. "What's the matter, Bri? No one catching your eye tonight?"

He turned to glare at his best friend, pursing his plush lips. "Fuck you, Michael. Just because you've got the good doctor to go home to, doesn't mean the rest of us will settle."  
   
"Ooooh. Someone's in a bad mood tonight! Could it be because his little Sunshine is out of town for the weekend?" Emmett, another friend of Brian's, flashed him a big toothy smile as he, too, received a death glare.

At the way he rolled his eyes and sighed they laughed. It was Ted's turn to speak, and probably piss Brian off even more. "But Em? Brian doesn't care about Justin like that. They just fuck. He's single. He can do whoever he wants, and Justin can do whoever he wants."  
   
"And fuck you too, bitch. It has nothing to do with the fact that Justin's out of town. There's nothing good going on in here tonight. Simple as that."

His three best friends shared a look over his head, and Brian fought not to slam his beer down and storm out of the bar. Truth be told, he did miss Justin, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Especially not himself. He'd managed to go 29 years without committing himself to anyone but himself, and he wasn't about to change the rules now. Especially for some 17 year old kid who had managed to weasel his way into their lives. No matter how hot he was. No matter how beautiful he was. And no matter how, even after Brian treated him like shit day after day, he kept giving him reasons to fall more and more in love with him. Brian had been alone for this long; he wasn't about to change that for anyone.

"Oooh, fresh meat," Emmett said, pointing to a clearing on the packed dance floor. All four men stretched their necks to get a better look at him, eyebrows raising when the stranger was recognized.

"Holy shit. Isn't he the guy from...?" Ted spoke, his jaw dropping, groin tightening.

"Can't be. I heard he's not...," Michael stuttered, looking at Brian who was already smiling.

"It appears he is." Brian licked his lips. Bingo. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me. I'm going to go get me someone to fuck. Don't hurt yourself jacking off later."

Brian walked down the stairs slowly, his eyes never leaving the blonde man that Emmett had pointed out to them. He closed his eyes, feeling himself pulled tight against a hard body halfway down the stairs. Brian allowed himself to be kissed for a few minutes, preparing him for what he was about to do. "Wanna go somewhere?" The man growled against his neck, causing Brian to laugh.

"Not with you." He pushed the beefcake off of him and continued down the stairs, not looking back. Before he knew it, he was directly behind the blonde, watching his ass move from side to side. With one swift movement, Brian's shirt was off and thrown into the crowd, leaving his muscular chest and arms bare, his leather pants hanging low on his hips. His arms went immediately around the man's waist, pulling him close. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and Brian felt him relax into his embrace. Leaning in, he licked the shell of his ear. "You're hot. Didn't know you were queer."

"There's a lot that people don't know about me." The man turned around and for the first time, Brian was staring directly into his blue eyes, their mouths inches apart. "Tommy Ratliff."

"Brian. That's all you'll need to know."

And instantly they were kissing. It was hot, wet and fast, tongues delving deep into the other's mouth. Brian could feel Tommy's erection against his thigh and moaned, gripping his collar roughly. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"My place. I want to fuck you."

Wordlessly, Tommy's hand slipped into Brian's and they headed towards the door. Brian gave the guys a wave of his hand and led Tommy to his jeep. "Get in." They stared at one another, eyes locked and jaws set. The raw lust in the air of the jeep was heavy and Brian could feel his cock throbbing in his leather pants. The need to get this pop star home and into his bed nagging at him, so with that, he winked and licked his lips as he put the car in gear and sped out of the parking lot.

The door opened to his loft and Brian entered, not even bothering to offer Tommy a tour of his place. It was one large room with a small staircase leading up to where his bed was. He figured Tommy wouldn't be there long enough to make himself comfortable, so the tour was pointless. He would have offered him a drink, but Brian was too busy stripping as he padded across the hardwood floor towards his bed. Once he reached the bottom step, he turned around, shocked to see Tommy naked as well. Usually the men waited for his command to do anything, Brian always being in control of the situation. Perhaps this time would be different. His cock jumped at the thought.

Tommy strode across the room, his body graceful and beautiful. It reminded Brian of Justin and he shook his head to clear the thought. Tommy's cock was thick and long, nestled snugly between his thighs, his balls large and full. Despite himself, Brian's mouth watered and he leaned in for a kiss. They battled for a few minutes, bodies grinding deliciously against one another, tongues tangling and twisting together. When they broke, Brian found himself being pushed to his knees.

"What the fuck? You're going to be sucking my dick pretty boy, not the other way around." He flashed Tommy a cocky smile, sitting back on his knees.

All he received in return was a smirk from Tommy. "You wanna be fucking my ass later?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll suck my dick first. You don't, I'll walk and find someone else who will."

Brian was stunned. Speechless. Hotter than he'd been since that first night he'd taken Justin home after seeing Gus at the hospital and fucked him in almost every position possible, stopping only at 6am for them to shower and go again before the kid had to be to school. Looking up, he saw something flicker in Tommy's eyes and he grinned. He'd met his match. This was going to be fun.

He felt Tommy's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling it sharply. "Suck it."

Brian started on Tommy's chest, licking and sucking the skin playfully. He took first one nipple in his mouth, nibbling lightly before moving to the other. Slowly, he made his way down Tommy's body and came face to face with his erection, the tip weeping from arousal. This was something he liked. Something he was good at; and he'd be damned if he didn't make this pretty boy rock star scream, remembering it for the rest of his life. A blow job by Brian Kinney was a rare thing, and Tommy Ratliff was about to find out why. He took Tommy's cock into his mouth entirely, not bothering to tease the blonde. He stopped only when the head hit the back of his throat, moving to ease it out and slide it back in. With hollowed cheeks and furious sucking, Brian began to work Tommy in his mouth, feeling him tense, barely able to hold on. His hands reached around to cup his full ass, squeezing and kneading the heated flesh. Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second, Brian thought he had Tommy; thought that the blonde was going to let go and come down his throat. He was wrong.

Tommy pulled roughly on Brian's hair, withdrawing himself from Brian's pouty mouth. "I'll come when you're fucking me."

Brian was on his feet in an instant, another involved kiss initiated between them. They stumbled up the stairs to his bed and he pushed Tommy down. "Turn over." Brian's voice was stern and authoritative. He saw Tommy's cock twitch as he flipped over, his back arching and head thrown back. It took him all of two seconds to join Tommy on the bed, settling himself between his legs. Brian sucked gently on his shoulders before trailing his tongue down Tommy's spine, ending with an open mouthed kiss on the tight pucker he would soon be plunging in and out of. He felt Tommy chuckle and stopped movement, lifting his mouth from the blonde's ass.

"What the fuck's so funny?"

"You. You won't blow me, but you have no problem sticking your tongue in my ass."

Brian gave him a soft chuckle, taking another swipe at Tommy's asshole with his tongue. "I'm funny that way."

He reached for the lube and condoms that he knew was stashed under his bed and Brian prepared himself, watching Tommy grind leisurely against the sheets. He could hear faint moans coming from the blonde and was almost certain that he would come just from watching Tommy, the sight that erotic. Pausing his hips, Brian moved into place, stretching himself over Tommy's back, his mouth beside his ear. "Are you ready for me?"

"Have been all night." Was Tommy's reply, his mouth turning and their lips meeting in a passionate crush, tongues darting out to lick and taste the other.

Brian positioned himself at Tommy's entrance and pushed in, wanting to feel every inch of his cock sliding into Tommy's tight ass. It was bliss. Beautiful. Fucking hot and he was about to come. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Brian waited until he could move and then pulled out slightly, only to slide back in.

They moved slowly together, their bodies slick and hot against one another, faint moans and grunts echoing off of the high ceiling. Brian worked with a well practiced efficiency, finding that Tommy, too, knew exactly what to do and how it should be done. It didn't take long for them to be both on the precipice of their orgasms, panting for breath and holding on by a string.

"Fuck, Brian! I need to come!"

"Few...more!" Was the grunted reply, and with that Brian quickening his pace. He pulled on Tommy's hips, raising him up slightly and began to thrust harder, feeling himself start to let go. With a warning, Brian came hard and fast, trembling violently and bringing Tommy with him.

Brian let out a long grunt as he shot one last time, his teeth buried in Tommy's shoulder. He felt the blonde shake beneath him and fall to the sheets, his cock sliding out of the tightness he'd previously been occupying.

There they lay, side by side. Chests heaving, eyes glazed and mouths dry. Brian removed the condom and threw it in the garbage he kept beside the bed for such purposes. The sweat had barely dried on his upper lip before Tommy was up and stretching his back and neck.

"Can I use your shower?"

Brian grinned. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. His kind of guy. "Aren't you going to stay the night?" His lips curled into a sexy pout, his eyes drooping playfully. Tommy smiled and laughed out loud, causing Brian to join him.

"Right."

"Over there." Brian pointed in the direction of the shower, basking in the afterglow of one of the hottest fucks he'd had in a long time. Well since...but he didn't want to think about that.

The water could be heard and Brian felt his cock begin to stiffen again, picturing Tommy in there washing off. Perhaps it was time to get that blow job. He stood up and made his way into the bathroom, stopping for a shot of whisky on the way. Stepping into the bathroom, he could see Tommy's outline in the glass doors to the shower and his cock fully hardened. He opened the door and smiled, seeing Tommy's neck turn around so they could look into each other's eyes. "Thought you might not join me."

"Well, I'm here now." With a shove, Brian found himself with his back against the shower wall and Tommy standing in front of him kissing him senseless. Tommy's mouth left his and traveled down his neck to his chest and finally further south. Tommy dropped to his knees and nuzzled his groin, raising his eyes to meet Brian's.

"It's only fair."

"Fuck fair and just suck it," Brian growled, gripping his erection in his hand and putting it to Tommy's lips.

It was fast and furious and Brian wasn't sure he'd ever come that fast before. Tommy's talent for fellatio could almost put his to shame and Brian wondered how the pretty boy became such a good cock sucker. It was as if his mouth were made to have dick in it and Brian was all to happy to comply. He looked down and saw the blonde jerking himself in time with his head movements, both of them being worked at the same speed. He simply rest his head against the wall and allowed for Tommy to do his work, not surprised when only minutes later he found himself screaming, his toes curled and his cock exploding in Tommy's mouth. It was when he'd finally stopped shaking that Brian noticed that Tommy had cum too, his cock deflating in his hand, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen. He'd never looked so beautiful. Well in the few hours Brian had known him anyways.

Standing up, Tommy rinsed himself off and then Brian, them kissing intermittently between rinses. Upon exiting the bathroom, Tommy gathered his clothing and began to dress while Brian sat on a stool at his bar in only a towel. Although no words were spoken between the two men, the silence was comfortable, glances exchanged.

Nearly two hours after they'd arrived at Brian's loft, Tommy was standing at the door, preparing to exit. Brian walked him to the elevator, still able to taste the other man on his tongue. Just before he was about to lift the gate for the elevator, Brian took Tommy in a brutal kiss, ravaging his mouth ruthlessly. When it broke, he opened his eyes to see Tommy smirking at him.

"So. Call me when you're in town again." His voice was insincere, almost mocking. He knew that they wouldn't be seeing each other again. From the smile on Tommys' face, Brian knew the blonde understood that as well. Probably felt the exact same way based on the relief in his brown eyes. Brian didn't do relationships and he didn't do second fucks. Well usually didn't do second fucks. Exceptions were made. This was not one of those times. Clearly Tommy felt the same way.

"Right. You'll be the first person I call when I visit Pittsburgh next."

They both laughed and shared a sweet and tender kiss before Tommy stepped onto the elevator and was lowered to the ground. Brian waited until he was gone before going back into his apartment, the smell of sex still in the air.

It only took him a few minutes to change the sheets and before long he was back in his bed, stretched out and thinking about tomorrow night. A new face, a new special.

Fuck! Brian Kinney loved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching season one of Queer As Folk,  and...this happened. ^_^  For those QAF fans in this fandom, I hope you liked this. Thank you all for reading it.


End file.
